


Jealousy

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, luke is jealous, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a smuggling mission that Luke had tagged along on with Han, he finds out that he was not Han's first boyfriend. When Luke finds out, he becomes jealous and insecure about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt! :D ---> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/138237225422/skysolo-prompts-okay-what-would-you-say-about

Luke Skywalker prided himself on not being petty and not being a jealous type. Sure, everyone got a little envious but that was human nature. Honestly, Luke didn’t even think twice about jealousy or envy because he never had any experience with it. There was nothing or no one to be jealous of. Yes, he desired things that other people had and he had aspirations and dreams, but he never thought himself to be jealous. All of that changed of course when he started going steady with the one and only, Han Solo. 

Everything seemed too good to be true. They got along, they really both liked each other and it was something new and fun that Luke had never experienced outside of Tatooine before. Han was a quick-witted, energetic, and one hell of a sexy guy. And best of all, they understood each other on a whole other level. Of course, people who were on the outside looking in only noticed the all too obvious height and age gap, but Han and Luke couldn’t care less. They were star struck with each other. 

Of course that quickly changed on Luke’s side. After his experience on Cloud City, he didn’t want to bring up Lando to Han at all, seeing as they were friends...or were friends and Han seemed to still be more than just a little pissed off at that fact. But Luke wanted to know all he could about Han and his past, so he could get to learn more about the man he liked and cared for so deeply. So, he went around asking anyone who would give him information. He often hit many dead ends with useless information. How good of a boyfriend was he if he didn’t know how Han and his best friend met? Luke was getting almost too desperate to find out this information, but why? It was just a friend... right? 

In an unexpected turn of events, Luke found his answer at the Cantina. On a routine flight there with Han, Luke was left at the bar, staring down at the glass in his hand. He sighed heavily and looked around for Han. He was off, talking to someone about something, his playful smirk ever present on his face. Smiling to himself, Luke stared at the other, entranced still by the man and his winning smile. 

“I’ve seen that look before... Han Solo has a way of making everyone fall in love with him.” A soft voice spoke behind Luke. 

Spinning around quickly, Luke stared at a woman, who had a kind and gentle look about her. Blushing, he shook his head and tried to avoid her gaze, knowing that she was right. He was in love, but was too scared to say it to the other. 

“Yeah well... it’s his gift.” Luke sighed and turned back to the woman, pausing before opening his mouth to speak. Maybe she knew something about Han and his friend? “I...no, I shouldn’t.” He mumbled and spun back around nervously. 

“What is it, hun?” The woman asked softly, peeking at the young boy. “You got Solo on the mind?” 

Luke heaved a sigh and turned back around, staring at the woman with a slow nod. 

“Tell me about it.” The woman asked gently. 

“Well...you see, me and Han... we’re going steady. Together. And I just wanted to know about his friends and stuff and I know one of his closest friends was Lando Calrissian but I wanna know how they met and...I just feel like it’s important.” Luke explained and sighed. 

The woman stared at Luke and leaned back, a small smile on her face. “Oh...sweetheart. You didn’t know? Han and Lando were most certainly friends but for a time...” She looked around before leaning in to whisper. “they were lovers...” 

Luke stared at the woman with wide eyes, wondering why he was just hearing about this now. Surely Han would have told him about his past affairs? And who knew if Lando would come back to steal Han away from him... would he? But the part that irked him the most was that he was beginning to feel jealous. Jealous that Lando was probably more compatible with Han than he ever would be. That they knew each other for so long... People probably thought that he and Han were just a fling because of Lando’s betrayal.... 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” The woman asked, waking Luke from his thoughts. 

Staring up at the woman, he nodded and slid off the stool, stumbling away from the bar. “Yeah...yeah I’m fine.” He mumbled. 

Standing in the middle of a crowd in the Cantina, Luke stood there and tried to figure his place in Han’s life. As of now, he wouldn’t allow anyone else to think that Han and Lando were a thing... no, it was Han and Luke now. The two of them were meant for each other and no one could get in the way of that. He loved him...

“Luke? Luke where’d you go? Lu--oh thank god.” He heard Han’s voice calling out for him and eventually saw the other pop into his perhipheral vision. “I could barely see you you’re so small.” Han chuckled and set an arm on one of Luke’s shoulder. 

Luke stayed standing, gazing back at Han’s hand. He was thinking things over, zoning out...maybe panicking. 

“Kiddo...we should go. You alright?” Han rose a brow as he gazed down at his petite boyfriend. 

Slowly turning to face Han, Luke took a deep breath and stared up at Han with an almost persistent look. standing up on his tip toes, he wrapped his arms around the back of Han’s neck, pulling him into a hard and slow kiss. 

“You should have told me about Lando.” Luke murmured against his lips.

“Wha...you think....this is about Lando?” Han chuckled and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, lifting the smaller off of his toes. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Luke gave a huff and a roll of his eyes before peppering soft kisses to Han’s jaw and neck, trying to make a scene of the whole thing. Han was no longer Lando’s. Han and Luke were together now and he was going to make that clear. He grappled at the taller man, trying to cling to him and hold him, but it was hard being so small... 

“Look at you. That’s too cute.” Han whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. “C’mon let’s get back home.” He purred and swept Luke off his feet, earning quite a few stares, but that didn’t matter. 

Luke smiled and flung his arms around Han’s neck, burying his face in the crook before sighing happily. “Home...” He whispered and closed his eyes. Anywhere with Han would be home...


End file.
